


Kama What?

by mythras_fire



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, prompt- impossible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for prompt "impossible" at <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://jackwill.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jackwill.livejournal.com/"><b>jackwill</b></a></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kama What?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The names of the persons involved have been changed to protect their identities.  
> A/N: This is the drabble that creeped into my head upon seeing the prompt word “impossible”. Prompt from [](http://jackwill.livejournal.com/profile)[**jackwill**](http://jackwill.livejournal.com/).

*****

Will: That’s impossible, Jack.

Jack: Not according to this little book, luv.

Will: And where did you pick up such a book, anyhow?

Jack: Singapore, my darling William! Where else would one find such delightful fare?

Will (rolls eyes): Singapore. Of course. Well I still say it’s not possible. You can’t just *bend* in such a way.

Jack (comparing Will to book illustration): Ah, well that’s where you’d be wrong, luv. It’s all a matter of leverage, savvy?

Will: Oh? And what sort of leverage am I after?

Jack: Well, I could show you…

Will: Please do, Cap’n. Please do.


End file.
